


Gay Tendencies

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, POV James Potter, Person of Color James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: It's time James confronts Sirius Black (and Remus Lupin, for that matter) about something important.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Gay Tendencies

James Potter had had enough. He loved his friends, okay? He really did! So did Pete! But he could only handle so much and this was really--it was pushing it. He needed to say something. 

"This is an intervention," he said, sounding smart. 

Remus Lupin sighed slightly. He was currently sitting shoulder to shoulder with Sirius Black, looking very tired, and sort of ill-looking--but that wasn't out of the usual, and that definitely wasn't because of this. "Listen, James, it's really not necessary--"

"When I said bros before hoes this wasn't what I meant."

"But what if your bro is your hoe?" Sirius said, smirking. 

Remus facepalmed. "...I really hate you."

"Look, mates, I really don't care if you two are gay or something--"

"I'm not gay!"

James paused. Remus paused too. They both stared at Sirius. That was a little doubtful, with all due respect, to be honest. The leather jacket, the long hair, the eyeliner? The overcompensation with flirting with girls? The real way he'd look at Remus when he thought his other friends weren't looking? 

"I'm not gay," he continued. "I just have some gay tendencies."

"Gay tendencies--" Remus said. He really should've just stopped there. 

"Like the tendency to rail Remus at four o'clock in the afternoon," James said slowly, crossing his arms and staring Sirius down. "Even though you knew my last class ended at three because--and I quote--it simply could not wait?"

Remus had the decency to look red in the face. 

Sirius did not. "Mate, if Moony and I want to bone down then it's our business."

It wasn't when they all shared a living space, a sleeping space, but at the moment James felt like he was fighting a losing battle. He'd continue this another day. 


End file.
